


How many fingers am I holding up?

by electriceell



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, relationship repair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriceell/pseuds/electriceell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Foggy and Matt's relationship, that question has carried a lot of weight. For some reason, Foggy finds himself saying it when it's good, bad, and ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many fingers am I holding up?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Daredevil Bingo prompt: "How many fingers am I holding up?"

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

It used to be a joke between them in college, something they broke out when people were being awkward about Matt being blind. When someone felt the need to point out that Matt was blind, as if this was some huge revelation or question whether Matt would really be able to make it through law school “all things considered”. 

“Oh my God! Your buddy is blind,” the cute little blonde girl from World Policy class whispered to Foggy.

“WAIT REALLY!?” Foggy’s so loud that almost the whole lecture was looking at them. Out of the corner of his eye Foggy can see Matt smirking. “HOLY SHIT MATT, ARE YOU BLIND?”

Matt quirks his lips as he tries to contain his laughter and shakes his head no. 

“Dude, are you lying to me? How many fingers am I holding up?”

Foggy never thought about it, but Matt did always manage to get it wrong. He should have realized it was odd that when there were only five options Matt should have gotten it right sometimes, statistically speaking. But it was fun, it made them laugh. He thought of it as ‘their thing’.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Foggy almost shouts it.

But now, it tastes bitter as he spits it out at Matt in spite and Foggy knows that Matt can tell that he’s flicking him off. It’s wrong and everything about their relationship is a lie and Foggy just needs to leave but he can’t because Matt is fucking dying. This is it. Foggy built is whole goddamn life around a man who had lied about every last fucking thing.

Matt’s sleeping off the lingering effects of whatever drugs Claire had talked Matt into taking right before she stitched closed the gaping wound that almost killed him. Despite his insane pain tolerance and general Catholicism, he couldn’t keep himself from screaming when Claire disinfected the wound. 

He wants to leave, sure, but watching Matt sleep feels a little like old times and that simultaneously calms Foggy and tears a hole in his heart. It’s never going to be whole again. Foggy is never going to be whole again.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Foggy squeals as Matt pins him down and tickles him in between kisses. 

“I’m gunna guess one, man.” Matt’s laugh is carefree and Foggy’s heart swells. 

It seemed impossible two years ago, but they’re happy again. They’re happy and they’re together like before and in a way Foggy never imagined possible. Nelson and Murdock are partners in every aspect of their lives and Foggy’s full of love. His heart is full again.


End file.
